Matching Hearts
by Ahhlex
Summary: Adam meets a great girl who seems to be perfect for him, What happens threw the corse of their relationship? Edge/OC


"Sorry to bother you, my little brother, he's a big fan of yours; would you sign his hat for him?" I nodded and swallowed the piece of chicken I was chewing in my mouth. Pushing my long blonde hair out of my face, I turned to the woman that was talking to me.

"You gotta---" My voice flaked on me when I looked into two mossy green colored eyes. She was gorgeous; her dark brown hair was perfectly straight, with side swept bangs framing her face. She had a few freckles placed perfectly on the bridge of her nose. She was tanned and toned and I liked what I saw. Her soft pink lips moved as I admired her face, "Pen?" She asked with a smile; A beautiful smile.

"Yeah, Thanks" I gave her a smile in return and took the sharpie marker from her smooth hand. "And what's your name, big man?" I turned towards the boy of maybe seven. "My name is Brian, B-r-i-a-n." He spelt out his name to me beaming with pride. "Well, here you go, Brian" I slid his hat back onto his head.

He smiled at me then turned back to his sister, "Cayden, I'm gunna go show Mom and Dad." _Cayden_, I thought in my head. Her mellow voice interrupted my thoughts. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to him, It's Edge, right?" "It's no problem, and you can call me Adam." I stood up to shake her hand, "Do you have a last name, Adam?" I bit my lip a little before I smiled, "Copeland" I told her. "Adam Copeland" She said in not much of a whisper.

"And you are?" I cocked my head slightly to the side, she was tall. She was shorter than me, but still tall. There was something mesmerizing about this girl. "Cayden Lukes", I made a mental note of it. "Cayden, Eh?" She nodded intently, "Cayden", she repeated again. "It's pretty, I like it" I told her. I saw her blush a little bit, and it put me at ease.

I felt more and more comfortable as we continued to talk. I asked her to join me at my table, since I was a lone to begin with. "I'm here visiting with my family, Adam, I can't just ditch them." "Yeah, You're right, I should probably get going anyway, I told the guys I'd be back at the hotel at 1 anyway." I watched her as she dug threw a black purse she was holding over arm, pulling out an LG Dare phone and checked the time. "You're about a half hour late, Sorry to hold you up." "Believe me Cayden, the pleasure was all mine." Her cheeks turned rosy again as I signed the bill for my meal.

A little bit of awkwardness came over us as we went to say goodbye to one and other, "So, um, Do you wanna call me sometime?" She gathered up the guts to ask me after nervously looking around the room. I took my phone out and got to the 'Add a new contact' screen before handing it to her. A smile grew across her face as she typed into the keyboard of my phone.

"Done" She said, handing me my phone back. "I'll text you later." I told her as I got my keys out of my pocket. "Don't forget" She said to me with a smile. My mouth mirrored hers and formed a smile as well, "I won't."

We said goodbye to each other and I made my way out to my car. I sat in the drivers seat of the Hummer H2, I felt weird inside, but a good kind of weird. I could tell I liked this girl already. I finally started the car and cruised all the way to the hotel.

Up at my room I slid my key card, to see my Best friend and newly re-signed with WWE, partner in crime Jason Reso, Also known as "Christian Cage", "The Instant Classic" or "Captain Charisma." "Hey Man" He turned to me as I opened the door, I nodded to him, "what's up?" "Just Hanging around, How was your lunch that you so nicely didn't invite me to?" "I met this amazing girl" Christian automatically perked up and turned all his attention to me and off the TV. I told him all about Cayden as he intently listened from his bed.

"She sounds cute, You seeing her again?" "Yeah, I want to, I'm gunna text her later or something." He nodded in approval and smirked at me. "Yeah?" I asked him at the weird look he was giving me. He shrugged his shoulders, "Just messin' with you man."

Jay and I went down to the hotel gym later on that day, "Look at this bro, Edge and Christian, working out together, Just like old times!" I smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Good to be reunited Jay, I missed you man." For the rest of our work out we had conversations that started with, "Remember that time" and "That's like when we…" as we reminisced on our past road stories. It was good to have Jason back with me, sure I had friends in the WWE, but not like him, we really we're like brothers.

We finished up our work out and went back up to the hotel room that we shared, I collapsed on my bed the minute I walked threw the door. Jay followed the lead and spread out on his own bed. We each took a shower and then just watched TV together for the rest of the night, just like when we we're kids. And I made sure, I didn't forget to text Cayden.

I hope you like the first chapter of my first fic!  
Review it and send suggestions, please and thanks =)


End file.
